


Brutal Desires

by LittleMissSadist



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Bondage, Dominant Murderface, M/M, Murderface is ams dick, Poor Toki, Submissive Toki, Toki always gets the bad luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSadist/pseuds/LittleMissSadist
Summary: What happens after Murderface jumps on top of Toki in Going DownKlok





	

"At this point I'll take whatever!" Murderface shouted, diving on top of Toki.

"Ahh, gets off me!" Toki cried.

"Murderface, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Nathan yelled, pulling him away from the rhythm guitarist.

"Jah, yous gay or something?" Skwisgaar asked.

"I am not!" Murderface yelled. "It was... you know a joke. A bit of manly wrestling you know? Nothing gay about that."

"Dood, everyone knows wrestling is totally gay." Pickles snickered.

"Ow, I think yous broke my ankle."

"Shut up Toki." Murderface snapped, quickly leaving the room.

"What the hell was that all about?" Nathan asked.

"Probably being stuck in this damn Dethsub for months on end has drove him crazy." Pickles said.

"I thinks I needs to see the doctor." Toki said, slowly standing up from the floor.

**

"Goddammit!" Murderface yelled, kicking his door.

He let out a frustrated groan and fell onto his bed.

"Fucking submarine. Fucking Toki. This no jacking off rule sucks. There's nothing gay about fucking. I mean sex is an everyday need. And Toki does look kinda like a woman from the back. Nothing gay about liking a woman."

"You'll be fine, Toki."

Murderface quickly ran to his door and peeked out, seeing the doctor walking Toki to his bedroom.

"Just take it easy and stop wearing those skates." The doctor said.

"Okay, thanks." Toki said, entering his room.

"What idiot wears skates in a submarine? Whatever." The doctor mumbled, walking out of the sleeping area.

Murderface quietly left his room and walked towards Toki's door. He slowly pushed open the door and looked over towards the back of the room seeing Toki laying half naked on top of the bed.

Those pink panties showing off his tight well toned ass. His muscular back dripping with sweat.

"Goddammit." Murderface mumble, entering the door and quietly closing the door behind him.

Toki let out a soft groan, kicking the covers off the bed.

Murderface quietly walked up to the bed, admiring Toki's beautiful rear end.

"At this point I'll take whatever." He whispered, pulling off his boots and socks.

He took in a deep breath and removed his shorts and underwear.

Murderface laid down next to Toki, wrapping one arm around his muscular body while his other hand gently pulled down his underwear.

"Huh wha-!" Toki's cry was silenced by Murderface's large sweaty hand.

"Shuush!" He hissed.

"Mmmph!" Toki screamed.

"Keep quiet." He said, throwing Toki onto his stomach.

"Wh- what ams you doing?" He stuttered.

"Just keep your mouth shut." He said, removing Toki's underpants.

"Please Moiderface-" He whimpered.

"Shut up!"

He grabbed onto Toki's deddybear and shoved his head into his mouth, muffling his soft cries.

"It didn't have to be like this. But you always have to push it don't you?! Just remember this is your fault, it's all your fault!"

Toki choked on deddybear's head, letting his tears fall.

"Oh that ass of yours." He mumbled, placing his hands on those tight butt cheeks and slowly parting them.

"Nuuurph!" Toki screamed, trying to slide off the bed.

Murderface quickly grabbed onto Toki's arms and held them in a tight grip.

"So that's how you wanna play huh?" He asked, tightening his grip.

Toki cried out, spitting his deddybear out of his mouth. "Ow! Please stops, you ams hurtings me." He sobbed, struggling against the bassist's harsh grip.

Murderface pulled out Toki's ponytail and tightly wrapped the elastic band around Toki's wrists.

"NOS PLEASE DON'TS DO THIS!!" He screamed.

"Keep quiet dammit!" He hissed.

"Please, I's dos anythings. Just not this, please!" He sobbed. "Not again!"

Murderface picked up Toki's underwear and shoved them into his mouth.

"Ahh, mmph!" He cried.

He picked up Toki's socks from the floor and tied them together before forcing them into Toki's mouth and tying them around the back of his head to keep the underwear in.

He let out a muffled cry as he was pushed down onto the bed.

"I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice." Murderface said. "Forgive me for not using lube but you know... kinda don't have any down here." He said, placing his hard cock inside Toki's tight hole.

"AHHHH!" He screamed.

Murderface growled and forced Toki's head into the pillow. "Keep quiet." He hissed, sliding deeper inside Toki.

His muffled screams grew louder and louder as he violently struggled to released himself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Murderface whispered. "You need to relax, or else it will hurt more."

Toki quietly sobbed into the pillow as Murderface slowly started to fuck him.

"There see, I'll be gentle." He said, kissing the sweat off Toki's neck. "Mmm, I don't know what it is about this place, but I've got the sudden urge to fuck you and lick you all over."

Toki screamed louder into the pillow as Murderface started to quicken his pace.

"Oh! Oh yeah! Damn you're so tight." He grinned, fucking the young guitarist faster. "Oh fuck yeah!"

Murderface grabbed onto Toki's legs, forcing them apart and start fucking him as fast as he could. His moans overpowered Toki's screams of agony. As hard as he tried Toki was unable to free himself from the bassist's death grip.

"Stay still!" Murderface snapped.

He dropped Toki's legs and leaned forward, grabbing a hand full of his long brown hair and yanking his head off the pillow.

"Ahhh! Pl-eeees! Nuur - mmmph!" Toki cried, trying to spit the gag out of his mouth but it only led to him choking on the soggy fabric.

Murderface leaned forward, licking the salty tears off the Norwegian's flushed cheeks.

"Mmm, you taste so good." He grinned.

Still keeping a tight grip on his hair, he forced Toki's head down onto the pillow and began sucking on his neck.

"Mmph! MMMMPH!!" He screamed.

Murderface growled, biting down onto Toki's neck.

"Ahhh!"

"Now look what you made me do!" He snapped, spitting out Toki's blood from his mouth. "I told you stay still and keep quiet. Is it really that hard?!"

Murderface groaned finally ejaculating into the young Norwegian. He took in a few deep breaths before releasing his grip on Toki's hair and gently pulling his sticky blood covered cock of out his sore ass.

Toki cried into the soaking wet pillow as Murderface climbed off the bed and put his clothes back on.

He looked over at the guitarist, his hot sweaty body shaking. Muffled sobs could still be heard through his gagged lips.

"Oh shit... Toki?" Murderface asked, gently pushing him on his side.

"Mmph!" He cried, kicking himself away the bassist.

Tears fell from his light blue eyes, blood oozed from the bite mark on his neck. His muscular chest rose and fell as he felt panic fill his entire body all over again, fearing what was going to come next.

"Oh shit! You tell no one about this YOU GOT IT?!" He yelled.

"Mmmph!" Toki cried out, pushing himself against the wall. More tears fell from his eyes as he nodded his head.

"You fucking tell no one! This is all your fault!"

Murderface gathered the rest of his clothes and ran out of the room leaving Toki laying pressed up against the wall, quietly sobbing.

**

"Toki." Charles said, knocking on his bedroom door. "Come on Toki, everyone is waiting for you. Dammit Toki, open this door." He said, knocking louder.

A faint sound of movement could be heard from inside the room.

Charles sighed and opened up the door. "Well hope you're decent, I-" He gasped and stared in horror at the sight.

Toki burst into tears again, trying harder to remove the band from around his wrists.

"Toki! Who did this to you?!" He shouted, running over to him.

He untied the socks from his mouth allowing him to spit out his wet underwear.

"Toki, tell me now, who did this to you?" He asked, pulling the tight elastic band off his wrists.

"GETS AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, pushing himself away from his manager. "Nots again. Please nots again." He pressed himself into the corner of the room, trying to cover as much of his naked body as possible.

"Come on Toki, lets get you out of here." He said, holding his hand out.

"DON'TS TOUCH ME!" He yelled, trying to push himself further against the wall.

**

"Hey where's Toki?" Pickles asked. "How come he don't have to come to this stupid meeting?"

"Well if you'll stop interrupting and let me explain then you'll know." Charles said. "I've called you all here for a very serious reason. It appears last night someone... attacked Toki."

"A- attacked?" Murderface asked.

"Yes. Someone entered his room and... hurt him... quiet badly."

"What you mean like beat the living shit out of him?" Nathan asked.

"Not exactly." Charles said.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Nathan asked. "You said he was attacked that means-"

"Raped, okay, he was raped." Charles snapped.

"Oh that's gross." Skwisgaar said. "Who would fucks another guy in the ass. I means I'd fucks a woman in the ass but nots a guy, that's just... ugh." He shuddered.

"Anyway I just need to know of your whereabouts last night. I'd hate to think anyone of you would do such a thing, but right now everyone in this Dethsub is a suspect."

"Including you right?" Murderface asked.

"Well I was in my room ever since recording stopped last night, I never left until this morning."

"Well I was in my room trying to come up with new ideas for songs." Nathan said, pulling out his voice recorder and pressing play. _"New idea for song... uhhhh people die... and their faces melt off... oh wait, we already did that."_ Nathan stopped the recording. "Yeah it wasn't a very productive night."

"Wells I mades love to mermaid last night." Skwisgaar said. "Still picking her scales offs my dick if you don'ts believes me."

"No, no, that won't be necessary. I believe you." Charles said. "Pickles, where were you?"

"Drinking myself in a coma so I didn't have to stay down here in this stupid no sex under water world." He grumbled.

"Uh huh. And William where-"

"Oh what, you're all always so quick to blame me huh!" Murderface shouted.

"No that's not what this is. I need to know where everyone was so that I know you had nothing to do with it."

"I had nothing to do with it! There, is that good enough for you?!" He yelled.

"Okay." Charles said. "Good, none of you were near Toki at the time."

"Damn right, we weren't." Murderface grunted.

"Did Toki say it was one of us?" Nathan asked.

"No, he didn't actually say anything. He won't even speak to me, he... he just screams. From now on, no one sees or speaks to him okay? Just leave him alone and he'll come to us when he's ready. But right now, you all stay in your rooms until the bastard who did this to Toki is caught."

Charles stood up from his chair and left the room.

"Oh man, fucked in the ass." Nathan said. "That's not just brutal that's fucking gross."

"Ja, whoesever dids that it goings to pay."

"It's not that serious it it?" Murderface asked.

"Are you kidding?" Pickles asked. "Rape is the most serious crime of all."

"Yeah I mean, more serious than murder." Nathan said. "It's like if we killed a bunch of people, that'll be okay, no one would care. But raping someone is like... a million years in prison."

"Ja, a krillion years of beings rapes yourself in prison." Skwisgaar said.

"Yeah, even murderers hate rapists." Nathan said. "And since they raped Toki... they're gonna get fucked in the ass so hard they'll explode."

"Oh shit..." Murderface mumbled.

**

"Doctor, how is he?" Charles asked.

"He's extremely traumatized. He won't even let me go near him." He said.

"Has he said who did it?"

"The only thing he said to me was to go away."

"I'll find the son of bitch who did this. I'll fucking kill him myself if I have to." Charles said, entering the room. "Toki?"

"Leaves me alone!" He sobbed.

He pressed himself against the corner, a thin blanket was wrapped around his shaking, naked body. Tears still poured down from his sparkling blue eyes.

"Who did this to you, Toki?" Charles asked softly.

"STAY AWAY!" He yelled.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay right here." He said. "Just tell me who hurt you."

Toki shook his head and hid his face with the blanket.

"Toki please... This person has to pay for doing this to you."

"Don'ts want to see anyones anymore." He mumbled. "It's alls my fault. It was alls my fault."

"Your fault?"

"Just leaves me alone."

Charles sighed and slowly walking over to him.

"No Toki. I need to know who-"

"NO!!" He screamed, pushing him away. "Don't touch me! Please don'ts hurt me! I dos anything, please don't!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to know -"

"Please not again! Nots again!" He buried his head into the blanket, breaking down into tears again.

"I will never hurt you." Charles said softly. "The fact that you even think that is... " He sighed and reluctantly left Toki's room.

"I'm going to find the bastard who did this and I'm going to kill them." He mumbled.

**

Toki was aware the klokateers had been keeping a close eye on him. After a week of avoiding the band and everyone else in the Dethsub Toki made his way to the laundry room, making sure his blanket stayed wrapped around his sweating body. He leaned forward and threw his shrunken pink clothes into the washing machine, accidentally dropping one of his tops on the floor.

He sighed and bent over to pick it up. His entire froze hearing the door open.

He quickly turned around pressed his back up against the wall.

"Sush! Please don't scream." Murderface said, closing the door.

"What hells do you want? Comes to rapes me again?"

"No I-"

"Fine. Dos what you want I don't care anymore." Toki snapped, turning around.

He threw his blanket onto the floor showing his half naked body dripping with sweat.

"You wants me to undress myself or would yous prefers to do it? Or maybes you wants my underwear in my mouth again."

"I'm not here to... you know... do that to you."

"Then whats do you want?!" Toki shouted, turning to face the bassist.

"I know saying I'm sorry won't make anything better but... you... you didn't tell Offdensen about... you know..."

"Oh what you thinks yous the first person to rape me? I knows the rules. Keeps quiet and don'ts tells no ones."

"You... you mean -"

"You comes in my room and fucks me like a sex toy. Not the first times that's happends." Toki mumbled.

"Oh jeez... I - I don't know what to say."

"Don'ts needs to say anythings. I won'ts tell. I never tolds anyone before."

"But why?"

"Because if Offdensen finds out yous hurts me, you'll bes fired and we'd alls break up. I can'ts let the band breaks up because of me. Likes you said, it was alls my fault anyways."

"No Toki, it wasn't your fault. It was mine, I-"

"No, it was! It's always my faults!" He sobbed. "I gots the blame all the other times."

"Toki-"

"Sorrys I was so tight." He whimpered. "It's beens a while since my last time." He sniffed and wiped away his tears. "Sorrys I was such a dissapoinkments. Next times I will tries to keep quiet."

"Toki... I swear, I will never hurt you again. I was just desperate for a fuck. You know what it's like."

"Yeah. I gets that. That's what theys all say."

"So what are you going to tell Charles? He won't stop interrogating everyone until he finds out who did this to you."

"A couple of klokateers dieds yesterday during the flood in the basement. I'll says it was one of thems. Dont's worry, I made sure there was no seamens on me when I was examined."

"Oh Toki you... you would really lie for me?"

"You ams a dick Moiderface, but you ams still my friends. I don'ts wants to lose any of my friends."

"Oh Toki!" Murderface shouted, running over to him and wrapping his arms around him.

Toki let out a small cry but remained still.

"Oh jeez, sorry, sorry." Murderface said, instantly releasing him.

"It's okays." He shrugged.

"You're the best friend anyone can ever have." He grinned, walking towards the door.

"I forgives you Moiderface. But I wills not forget." Toki said.

Murderface turned to face the guitarists almost shocked by what he said.

"Uhhh, okay." He said, quickly leaving the laundry room.

"I nevers forget." Toki growled.


End file.
